


there's never enough silence

by chokedme



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Slut Shaming, bill is always gettin fucken beaten by richie it's so funny, but not as mean as they used to be, i love neibolt! losers so fucken much tho, nor my ideas, richie and eddie are mean to each other!!!, stan is a horny little bitch, these are not my characters, theyre demons muahaha, theyve gotten better, this drabble is based off of another already wonderful story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: this is a drabble based off of "there's never enough maggots" by the wonderful @acefusti138!!! all these ideas are hers and she just gave me the blessing to write a little something based off of her characters. reminder, this is in no way canon to the events in her story! happy birthday, ace!! i hope this is okay, i really enjoyed writing these little demons.





	there's never enough silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acefusti138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefusti138/gifts).



The house on Neibolt Street was never quiet. It was either shaking with the sounds of porcelain Richie fucking the shit out of his Eddie, or any of the other select Losers threatening to tear their limbs into pieces if they didn’t keep it down.

Today it was shaking with the sounds of something you never thought would seep out of the walls of the house, something that even surprised the disgusting, bitter Losers club that lived inside.

The sound of little Luci and Michelle running about, their little giggles floating through the musky air. The girls had just learned to walk, taking their first steps the day before while Eddie was playing with them, showing them how to bare their teeth and look mildly frightening instead of just two defenseless babies.

“Richie! You stupid son of a bitch, you’re missing it!” Richie had been trying to mend his dolls after another one of Eddie’s tantrums when he was called, grumbling and padding over to Eddie’s room, the clacking sound of his doll parts echoing throughout the hall.

He peeked his head around the threshold, insult to Eddie dying on his lips at the sight in front of him. Luci was waddling about, slapping her hands on the decaying walls and giggling to herself as she almost ran into her sister, who was engaging in similar activities.

For once, the deformed demons of Richie and Eddie had no venom to spit to one another, no insults or threats to their being. They opted to watch their daughters frolic about, forgetting for a moment who they were and the fact that they were just rotting away in their dilapidated house, slowly going hungry.

\--

The peace from the day before was gone though, as the girls had crawled their way downstairs first thing in the morning, running circles around the kitchen table where Stan and Bill decided would be a good place to have their morning session.

Eddie was awoken by the feeling his girls were not where they were supposed to be, and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard Bill’s cries of surprise. “Eddie! Get your fucking brats out of my sight or so help me I will shove them down my throat and feed on their disgusting bodies!” Well, that wasn’t very nice.

Eddie was out of his bed in mere seconds, lunging downstairs to grab his daughters from Bill, someone who definitely did not make empty promises.

Once he had his girls in hand and was snarling at Bill, Richie came downstairs and walked up behind him, putting a protective hand on his shoulder. “What’s the problem, asshole?” Bill was still inside Stan, scoffing at the men standing in front of him.

“Your little whore here couldn’t keep track of her own fucking children and let them come down here while I was fucking my boyfriend.” Richie took Michelle from Eddie slowly, raking his eyes up and down at the scene in front of him.

“Clearly you couldn’t pull out long enough to make your threats seem alarming." Bill growled, releasing his hold on Stan and approaching the boys, towering at his full height in front of Richie. Michelle giggled and squealed in his arms as if she didn’t understand the intensity of the situation.

“Listen Big Bill, I got my kid in my hand and you know damn well I’ve already beaten you within an inch of your life, you really don’t want to get in my fucking face with your tiny dick still hanging out.” Eddie huffed a laugh out in front of him, reaching for Michelle and tugging his girls closer to him.

“If you dickheads are going to fight, at least let me get my children out of the way. Wouldn’t want them to witness the absolute headassery that’s about to occur.” Richie rolled his eyes and stepped forward to push shove Bill backward. “Get out of my way you fucking gremlin.”

Eddie hurried off with his girls, leaving Richie and Bill standing in front of each other, pupils wide with adrenaline.

Richie lunged at Bill, hands outstretched in front of him and heading straight for the demon’s neck. He wrapped his hands around it tight, pushing him to the ground and knocking it repeatedly against the hard floor.

“Don’t you ever,” He punctuated the phrases with a smack, smashing the back of Bill’s head into oblivion. “Fucking threaten my kids again or I will eat your entire body whole, spit you back out, and force feed the remains to your little fucktoy over there.” Stan rolled his eyes from where he was watching on the kitchen counter.

He knew better than to get involved when Richie and Bill were fighting. It wasn’t the first time something like this happened since they had their girls.

Bill thrashed his arms wildly, scratching across Richie’s face and trying to get him to release the grip he had on him. Keeping one hand around his neck, Richie reached down and snapped Bill’s arm clean off, getting fucking tired of his stupid arm hitting him in the face.

He did the same with the other arm, finding glee in the large crack it made when it came out of his socket. Stan made a noise of discontent from the table, and Richie glared at him. “You got a problem, you useless slut?”

Stan crossed his arms. “No, but if you’re ripping body parts off, can I at least have his dick so I can finish?” Now it was Richie’s turn to roll his eyes, but he obliged, tossing it to Stan disgustedly.

“You’re such a horny freak.” Stan shrugged and headed to his room. “Whatever.”

\--

When Richie was done with Bill and had left his body in pieces to heal in the kitchen, he went back upstairs to find Eddie playing with the girls once again. Eddie glanced up at him and laughed at the sight of his cracked fingers and broken jaw.

“Looks like Bill won.” Richie shook his head and plopped down next to his husband, scooping Michelle into his arms. “You should see him. Now shut up and let me enjoy my kids for once without you being an annoying brat.”

Eddie sneered. “Whatever, I’m gonna go look at Bill and maybe find something to eat. Don’t let anything happen to them or I’ll break you into a million pieces.”

When Eddie returned though, his kids were neither sobbing nor injured in any way. Instead, they were both cradled in Richie’s arm, and he was whispering quietly to them, stroking their cheeks and petting their hair.

They were happily nuzzling against his chest, and nothing warmed Eddie’s dead heart more than to see his girls happy. He also couldn’t help but think that Richie looked very attractive at this moment in time, his face calm and loving, his porcelain arms and legs looking almost pretty in the sunlight seeping through the curtains.

Eddie watched him unnoticed for a little bit until Richie heard his breathing. “You fucking creep, how long have you been standing there?” He whispered the girls had fallen asleep.

“Because you look cute, okay? You look cute and for once in our fucking lives I just want to enjoy each other’s company and our girls and not be at each other’s throats all the time!” Eddie shouted, damn near almost waking up their kids.

Richie just gaped up at him. “C’mere.” He said after a while.”

Why?” Eddie said confused. “C’mere you little shit.”

There was no venom behind his words, so Eddie sat down next to him, keeping cautious distance between them.

Richie gave little Luci to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Love me back or I’ll start being mean again.” Eddie giggled softly and laid his head against Richie’s shoulder, just listening to his breathing.

They stayed like that for a while, just listening to each other’s heartbeats and being loving and soft for once. Until the silence was interrupted by Beverly’s loud shriek from the kitchen after discovering Bill.

The house on Neibolt street was never quiet.

  


**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
